Midnight Romeo
by mihaela30
Summary: Watanuki's younger sister dreams of confessions, flowers and the school's most handsome guy. She tells her friends about her favorite scene from Romeo and Juliet, and later that night, she is awakened by a stranger that leaves a rose at her window.


The sun was shining outside and the wind was blowing softly through the Sakura trees. The students were in the yard, trying to enjoy their lunch break on such a nice, warm day. Everyone was talking, eating, joking or having eating competition.

You sat down, under a Sakura tree, enjoying your lunch, while reading your favorite book for the millionth time. Everyone asked why you read it since it was such a sad story, but you always answered the same. 'It's not the ending that really matters to me, it is just one scene from the book that catches my interest.' Even your brother didn't understand what was so interesting about that one scene, but he was a boy, so how can he understand?

While you enjoyed your lunch and book, your brother and his colleagues approached you, so they could eat together with you. Being the younger sister of Watanuki Kimihiro means having an interesting life. From being amused by your brother's antics and rivalry with his friend, Doumeki Shizuka, to being an advisor in his non-existent love life with Himawari Kuno. Also, that meant that you met Yuuko Ichihara, the owner of the wish shop, and her lovely, adorable companion, Mokona. You couldn't wish for a better life, even though that meant that you couldn't have many friends, but the ones that you had were everything you needed from life. The only thing missing in your life was love, but that didn't mean that you didn't have a crush or dreams of meeting your one and only love and him confessing like in your favorite book. Yes, you were a normal teenager with normal dreams and hopes. Just because your crush doesn't seem interested in girls and in love, that doesn't mean that you couldn't hope and wish for something to happen for him to notice you. Especially since your crush was your brothers' friend and rival, at least in Watanukis' mind, and you had to see him every day.

Your crush was none other than the archer, Doumeki Shizuka, the handsome sempai that every girl in school was crushing on. Of course, you were no exception, but you didn't like him just because he was handsome and knew how to hit his target. After spending time with him and Himawari, you started seeing him as he really is: a good person, kind nature, always there for his friends and loyal to them. And that made you fall for him, but, of course, seeing that every girl in school was his fan, you decided to lie low and just wait and see what happens. You didn't want to be seen as a desperate fan-girl, who only liked him for his looks. So, the only thing that you did was to look from afar and hope for something to happen.

Taking their seats next to you, Watanuki again started complaining that you only read that damn book

"I swear, all she does is read that book. What do you find so interesting in 'Romeo and Juliet' anyway? They are bound to die at the end. It is so tragic. Why don't you read anything else?" he continued his rant

"Well, brother, as I told you many times, I only like reading just one scene from the story. The rest doesn't interest me, and you know that I read a lot of books until now. I just want to take a rest from reading anything else." You answered, still reading

"What scene are you reading?" asked Himawari

"Oh, she likes the balcony scene so much that she reads it over and over. And that is just because she hopes that her Romeo will come and do the same" Watanuki replies in your place, making you blush and hide your face deeper in the book.

"That is so romantic." Himawari replied, making Watanuki swoon all over her and say that he will be her Romeo

"It really is not like Watanuki said" you answered. "Well, I kinda wish for my Romeo to be like him and declare his love for me in a garden, but mostly I like the way Romeo defies everything just to tell Juliet that he loves her. And saying that in the garden is so romantic, that I wish sometimes for someone to give me a flower" you replied, while looking at the cherry blossoms, not noticing the look you were receiving from a certain guy.

When the lunch was over, everyone went to their classes with a look of sadness on their faces, since they wanted to stay outside. After class, you waited for your brother and his friends so you could all go together home. Of course, after you and Watanuki would arrive home, he would go to Yuuko's shop and leave you alone to do the chores around the house and prepare dinner and lunch for tomorrow. You weren't mad because he always left the chores to you, because you liked cooking and that meant some alone time for you, but sometimes you missed your brothers' presence and his bad jokes. Sometimes you would go on a walk after you finished your chores, or other times you would just stay home and read. And sometimes, Yuuko would invite you to the park so you could spend time with her and Watanuki, Doumeki, Himawari and Mokona. Those were the times you like the most, because you had fun and was near your crush every time Yuuko invited you to join them. It was like Yuuko knew about your crush on the handsome archer and she was lending you a helping hand.

But today, you weren't invited to spend your time with them. So you had to stay at home, do your homework and read again 'Romeo and Juliet'. You just couldn't get enough of the book, especially the balcony scene.

'If only something like that could happen to me' you thought with a sigh. Night came and Watanuki called, saying that he will stay overnight at Yuuko's, since that old hag was hungry. You couldn't stop from laughing when you heard how your brother called his employer. It was funny seeing them like that. Him insulting her, and her laughing in his face and making him working over-time for his insults.

'He never learns' you thought while hanging up and going to eat the dinner you made for two. 'He can eat it tomorrow' After eating you went to bed, falling asleep quickly, dreaming of flowers and declarations of love. But when the sleep was at its sweetest and the dream you had was getting to best part, a sound from the real world was starting to ruin your sleep and bring you back to the cruel world

'Tap, tap' was heard like a pebble was hitting glass. Listening closely, since you were cruelly awaken by that sound, you heard it again 'Tap, tap' Rising from your bed, you saw a pebble hitting your window. Curiosity got the better of you and wanting to find out who in hell's name was throwing pebbles in your window at that time, you walked towards the window. On your way there, you looked at the watch on your night stand and saw that it was midnight

'What the? Who is crazy enough to come at midnight and throw pebbles in my window?" you thought sleepy and cranky, since you were awaken and you wanted to say some things to the perpetrator. Opening the window, you saw no one. The street was empty and the light posts were on, but there was no one outside.

'Huh? How come? Was I dreaming or something? Or maybe it was the wind?' with that thought in mind, you wanted to close the window, almost missing the beautiful red rose on your window sill

"What…? A rose? For me?" you were at a loss of words. As soon as you saw the rose, your anger disappeared and you were instantly in a good mood. Taking the rose from the sill, you closed the window and went back to bed, but not before you put the rose in water.

"I can't believe my wish came true" were your last words before falling asleep again, this time with a smile on your face.

The next morning you woke up in a very good mood, with a smile stretching your face. Seeing the rose in its' place and being sure that last night wasn't a dream, you got up, dressed, ate your breakfast and almost ran to school so you could tell your friends what happened. Arriving there, you saw your brother and Himawari talking, so you joined them, that silly smile still plastered on your face.

"Good morning" you told them cheerfully.

"Good morning" they both answered.

"Why so cheerful this morning, ______-chan?" asked your brother, a little suspicious "And where is your book? You always read it on your way to school." He asked

"Well, today I think that I will take a break from reading it. I have to tell you what happened last night" you said, with that smile still present on your features.

After you told them, Watanuki started fussing around you, worried that it might have been some thief and he wasn't there to protect you, and more importantly, he didn't want any boy coming close to his baby sister. Seeing him worry about that, you started laughing, saying that just because you have a secret admirer, that doesn't mean that you will leave him alone. Also, you said that maybe the guy just got the wrong address and that it won't happen again. But that didn't calm your brother saying that he will find out who that secret admirer of yours is.

So, the next night, he stayed at night, even though you told him that the guy won't come again. But, you were wrong. At midnight, the tapping started again. Opening the window, you saw no one, but the red rose was there. Your brother took you away from the window, saying that it might be dangerous for you. Before he closed the window, you were able to save the rose from his clutches and again, you fell asleep with a smile on your face. Watanuki, of course, was upset that he could not find the one that came and woke you up.

The guy always came at midnight and left you a red rose. That happened for a week and Watanuki couldn't believe that there was no trace of a human being there when he opened the window. He even came to the conclusion that it was a spirit that wanted to harm you. You were happy that the guy always came, even though your brother always tried to catch him. Your secret admirer, which you called Your Midnight Romeo' always came at the same time and left you that wonderful rose.

After a week, the rose always had a note which said For my Juliet, so you knew that you were right to call him Romeo. After another week, the note changed. It said that you will meet him soon, but the red rose was always there.

One night, the red rose had a different note that made you jump up and down with happiness. The note said :"Tomorrow we will meet. Wait for me at your window" That night you couldn't sleep at all and the next day you were too excited to even pay attention to your classes. You didn't tell your brother about the notes and he thought that the guy gave up days ago. Of course, you kept quiet about the fact that you were going to meet him that night.

When the night came again, you couldn't fall asleep, no matter what you did until midnight and your brother was at Yuuko's shop. He wouldn't have left you alone if he knew who was going to visit you. When it was almost midnight, you started feeling sleepy. Everything was in a blur and soon, your eyelids dropped and you fell in a deep slumber. Not even the tap in your window woke you up. You were dreaming about someone coming into your bedroom through your window and taking you in his arms. And what made you sigh in happiness was that the guy in your dreams was Doumeki.

You felt someone shake you and you stirred in your sleep, not wanting to wake up and end your dream.

"_____-chan, wake up" said a deep voice, so different from your brother's.

"Five more minutes, please" you answered groggily, turning the other way. Next to you, there was something soft, that smelled beautiful. Opening one eye, you saw that it was a red rose, together with a note. Taking the note in your hand, you read 'Turn around'

'What? Wait, that means that he is… here' was your thought. Suddenly realizing that there was someone in your room, you turned around and you came face to face with none other than Doumeki Shizuka, your crush.

"Doumeki-sempai, what are you doing here? How did you come in?" you asked, looking at the window, seeing it opened.

"Through the window" he said "Are you okay? What happened? No matter how hard I shook you, you didn't wake up." He asked, worry present in his eyes and voice

"I don't know. I just fell asleep in a moment. I wasn't even sleepy, but suddenly I felt so tired that I had to sleep. And I really wanted to stay awake" you said sadly, looking at the rose. "But I guess that now it's too late."

"You are talking about the guy that always left you a rose at midnight?" he asked

"Yes, my midnight Romeo. I was supposed to meet him at midnight, tonight. But I fell asleep and now he is gone. And it's already 2 a.m. I won't have another chance" you said, looking down and playing with note that was on the rose.

"_____-chan, it's never to late. Maybe he didn't go anywhere and he just stayed with you until you woke up" he said, looking out the window

"But you were the one that I woke up to….Oh" the realization hit you. "You are him?" you asked

"Yes, my Juliet. I was worried when midnight passed and you didn't come to the window so I just climbed up and saw you asleep. I knocked, but you didn't stir. So, I entered and shook you, but again nothing happened. So, I stayed with you until you woke up." He said, looking at your shocked face and caressing your cheek

"For so long, but why this way?" you asked, your heart jumping up and down in your chest

"Because of your book. At first, I wanted to just tell you, but when I heard about the balcony scene, I thought about surprising you with a rose under your window. But one night turned into more, because I wanted to see your face. I didn't know how you feel about me, so I just couldn't bring myself to come out of the shadows just to be turned down by the one I love" he said, looking into your eyes.

Hearing that, you blushed and just leaned into his touch, closing your eyes and smiling.

"I would have never turned you down, because you always were my Romeo. But our story won't end like theirs, right?" you looked at him and hugged him

"Of course not, my love" he said in his deep voice, tightening his grip on you. You lifted your head and he leaned down, catching your lips in a passionate kiss

"What the hell is going on here? What are you doing with my sister, you idiot?" screamed the voice of Watanuki, shocked of what he stumbled about.

"Watanuki, I want you to meet my midnight Romeo" you said softly to your brother, a smile adorning your face

"What? This guy was that damn idiot that woke us at midnight? Get the hell away from her and come fight me. I won't approve" he said, enraged.

Hearing that, you started laughing. They both looked at you, surprised by your outburst.

"You were just like in that book. Really, I think that this love story is more alike with Romeo and Juliet, but the difference is that we won't die or get separated" you said, still laughing, especially of your brothers' face when he heard that.

Doumeki just smiled gently at you and took Watanuki outside to talk to him, leaving you in your room with the rose in your hands.

"Just don't kill yourselves, okay, Romeo and Paris?" you asked, starting to laugh again. But you knew that no one could separate you know from Doumeki, your midnight Romeo. Not your brother, not anyone else.


End file.
